An arrangement of this type is given in the German patent DE 101 39 633.3. The arrangement described in this document functions for the purpose of generating a constant coating thickness of the lubricant onto the sheet metal that is fed into a deep drawing press and accelerated or slowed during the feed operation. A fixed stopper is allocated to the closing mechanism, limiting its opening movement, and is constructed as a rotatable cam, which has a contour that follows the dependence between the speed of the substrate and the outflow rate of the coating medium necessary for a constant coating thickness and/or the position of the closing mechanism allocated for this. The cam is rotatable and is rotated so that its circumferential area assigned to the instantaneous speed of the substrate acts as a stopper. These measures practically produce a fixed value control, in which the position of the closing mechanism is adjusted according to a fixed dependence on the speed of the substrate. As long as no disturbance variables enter into the operation, the desired coating thickness can be achieved in this way. However, disturbance variables such as a contaminant present in the area of the nozzle opening, a change of the viscosity of the coating medium and the like, can lead to inaccuracies. As a result, a lack of lubricant can occur which leads to a damage of the deep draw formed body during the deep draw operation, and thus to the production of rejects. In long-term operation, a frequent preventative maintenance at short maintenance intervals is necessary in order to prevent these types of dangers. An additional disadvantage can be observed in that even during orderly functioning, only the constant coating thickness can be generated. It must, however, be oriented to the maximum requirement that is present at only a few points, thus resulting in an unnecessarily high consumption of coating medium.
Emerging from this is thus the purpose of the present invention, to improve a device according to the type mentioned above using simple and cost-effective mechanisms, so that in spite of a small maintenance expense, a high level of precision is ensured even in long-term operation.